


On The Prowl

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on real events in which I was amy, Did not edit this, F/F, sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: What happens when Stacie gets jealous?





	On The Prowl

Stacie is a very possessive person, what’s hers was hers and no one else’s, Beca swore up and down it was because stacie’s an only child. Now she didn’t mind sharing food, or notes or trivial things like that, but things like her books, her favorite cup, her girlfriend were things the brunette refused to share.

So when she saw some random bimbo come up behind beca while she was dancing a jealous flare shot through her lighting the fire behind her eyes, To be fair though when beca realized it wasn’t stacie she stopped dancing and slunk away uncomfortable written all over her face, Stacie wasn’t mad at her girlfriend and never would be for someone else coming up and flirting with her because it was out of beca’s control. Her eye twitched when she noticed that the bimbo had followed Beca all the way to the bar where she was undoubtedly looking for her, or chloe to come save her, and oh boy was Stacie going to save her. 

“So do you come here often?” Stacie heard the bimbo say, she snorted at the unoriginal comment and almost laughed at beca’s comical facial expression, Beca relaxed a little when she noticed Stacie but her eyes widened once again seeing the fire behind her girlfriend’s green eyes. 

“Actually she does! With me.” The girl turned around having to look up at the towering brunette, The bimbo was only slightly taller than Beca, so Stacie had a good few inches on the blonde. “Hi, I’m the girlfriend.” She smiled sickly sweet sliding past her and next to beca, The blonde looked Stacie up and down clearly intimidated by her. 

“Oh um, Hi?”  
“Bye.” Stacie took Beca’s hand and dragged her away at a pace where the shorter girl wouldn’t stumble, Once they reached outside Stacie let go pressing a kiss to beca’s hand. Amy busted out of the door a few moments later out of breath muttering something about vertical running with chloe right behind her. 

“You just destroyed blondie in there, Hi i’m the girlfriend, Classic!” Amy wheezed her hands on her knees as she laughed/ caught her breath. Beca snorted while Stacie just smirked clearly proud of herself. 

“Stace that was awesome, I was on my way to rescue her when I saw you walking towards them like a lion on the prowl.” 

“She tore her apart like a dingo does a rabbit.” Beca tucked herself under Stacie’s arm nuzzling against her girlfriend.

“It was incredibly hot.” She muttered grinning when Stacie wrapped her arms around her.

“oh yeah? Maybe I should take you to the bar more often.”

“No that was traumatizing, Never leave me alone again.” Beca hid her face in Stacie’s shoulder being uncharacteristically affectionate, Being hit on must have really weirded the brunette out. 

“I promise.”


End file.
